Escaping Fate
by Forever Fearless
Summary: Her father was the Legend, and she, she was sent to destroy him. With Vegeta's help, can she become strong enough to defeat the one and only super Saiyan? Better yet, can she really kill her own father?


I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Ball Z.

Escaping Fate  
>August 26, 2010-2011.<p>

She stepped out of her space capsule cautiously. In front of her was a large, placid lake of what she was told to be her home planet.

"Earth," she breathed. The air around her smelled of sweet peas and tickled her nose. Holding back a sneeze, she knelt down to touch the water. It was cool against her finger tips.

"So this is home?" she sighed. "Time to find Grandpa, I guess."

With the click of a button her space capsule shrunk. She retrieved it quickly and with little effort she lifted herself from the ground to begin her journey. Her only problem was, she was being followed. After a few minutes and many miles later, she slowed to check her watch.

"His name is Roshi. He lives in a pink house on an island in the middle of the ocean. This planet has five oceans, which one?" She asked herself.

"What business do you have with Master Roshi?" A man's voice called from behind her. Rotating in mid-air, she faced him.

"Who are you?" she asked in surprise.

"My name is Goku," he said. He was decked out in orange clothes from head to toe, with spiky black hair to top it off.

"She's the power level we flew all over the place trying to find? You can't be serious. What a joke," another male voice called from her new rear.

"Vegeta, relax."

Realizing she'd been caught off guard, looking back and forth between the two men, she panicked and began powering up.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asked defensively.

"You're not from this planet. What are you doing here?" The man named Goku questioned.

"I am from this planet. I was born here, years ago. I've returned."

"Don't fool around with us girl. Goku might let you walk away from this, but I am not so merciful."

"Don't Vegeta!" Goku defended.

"Shut up, Kacorot. Whatever she's here for-"

"Wait, Prince Vegeta?" Athena said suddenly.

"Yeah, the one and only," he smiled smugly. Athena laughed.

"If you think you can take me, monkey boy, bring it on."

"Let's get this started then," he cackled, rushing her.

"Vegeta, no!"

Vegeta's fist crashed into Athena's midsection as hard as it could, and before he knew it, she had released an electrical wave of energy that trapped both of them in an electrical current. Vegeta yelled in agony as charges shocked his body.

Once he fell silent she pleaded, "Please, leave me alone now, my fight is not with you."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "If you think for one second that I'm letting this end here, you're crazy, girl," he growled.

"My name is Athena. Please, I don't have time for this. This planet is in danger. I must find my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?" Goku asked in puzzlement. He was holding Vegeta back with one arm.

"Yes, his name is Roshi, the turtle hermit."

"Wow! Master Roshi has a granddaughter! I can't believe it!" Goku smiled.

"Yes, do you know where I can find him?" She flew closer to the two of them in hope.

"He's my old teacher. Come on, we're not too far away. I'll take you to him."

Vegeta ground his teeth together and followed behind Athena angrily.

"How can you be so trusting, Kacorot?" he shouted.

"Her eyes don't lie!" he returned. Athena glanced back at Vegeta. He glared at her.

"I'm sorry about shocking you," she called out. His response was the cold shoulder. "How is my grandfather?" she faced forward again.

"Well, we're about there. You can ask him yourself," Goku smiled.

"I've never met him before," she whispered. Goku slowed down to speak with her.

"What?"

"My mother said that after I was born she left earth right away. Grandfather was there when I was born, but I was too young to remember him, and now," she paused, "now something evil approaches the planet. I was sent to help protect it. After special training."

"I've saved the planet numerous times. I'm sure that whatever is coming Vegeta and I can handle. Besides, there are many other strong fighters here." Athena's eyes drifted to the ocean below her.

"You're a woman anyways. You shouldn't be fighting," Vegeta grumbled from beside her now.

"I was told that Saiyan women were some of the best fighters when out people lived."

"You? A Saiyan? Don't make me laugh!"

"I'm half Saiyan," she stated seriously. Vegeta gave her a once over. Her hair was long and dark. Her eyes were blue, which was unusual for a Saiyan, but if she was only half they could have been passed on from the human blood line. Her bone structure was perfect for fighting too.

"I don't care if you're Saiyan, part Saiyan, or human. I'm superior to you, understand?" he said angrily.

"Can't we be equal?"

"Don't make me hate you more than I already do," he glanced at her again.

"Stop being a jerk, Vegeta," Goku scolded. "We're here."

Athena's eyes observed the pink house on the tiny island. She followed them as they landed and continued doing so as they ventured inside.

"Master Roshi!" Goku called.

"Ah, Goku, What brings you here?" Athena moved out from behind Goku to see her grandfather.

"Athena," Roshi whispered. Athena's facial expression was one of surprise. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. I was there when you were born. Your father never showed up. I didn't even know I had a daughter until you arrived."

"I'm sorry grandpa, but we'll have to catch up later. I'm afraid I've come with bad news."

"Ah yes, let me call the others so you don't have to repeat yourself. In the mean time just make yourself at home," Roshi scratched his head and left the living room. Goku followed Roshi, leaving Athena with Vegeta.

Finally, without a word, Athena exited the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta trailed after her.

"I'm making myself at home." After a few minutes of hovering above the ocean she glanced at him. He wasn't watching her. Her eyes skimmed his body slowly. Aside from Goku, he had the most muscles she'd ever seen. His hair was untamed, and his eyes were fierce and dark, and they were looking straight at her now. She turned away with a blush.

"Something wrong, Girl?" he taunted from beside her. She had never met a male Saiyan before.

"No, I was observing you."

"And?"

"And, you're going to have to become much stronger if you think you're going to help defeat what's coming."

Vegeta sneered at her cockily. "What exactly is coming?" Athena pulled her space capsule from her pocket, pressed a button, and tossed it at the ocean. Completely disregarding him, she entered her capsule. Everything inside was perfectly intact.

"Don't ignore me, girl," he growled. She grinned as she opened a body length compartment.

"Call me 'girl' again, old man, and I'll hurt you. Now, I'm going to sleep." Just as she was about to enter the sleeping chamber, Vegeta grasped her shoulders and slammed her into the metal panel.

"First of all, girl, I'm not that much older than you. Second, the last thing you'll be doing is sleeping. Let's go!"

"I need sleep though!" she demanded. "Absolutely not!"

"Vegeta!" Goku's voice echoed from the doorway of the capsule.

"What is it, Kacorot?"

"Leave her alone. We need to talk." Vegeta scoffed in response. "Whatever."

"Both of you, follow me," Goku lead the way. Athena's brain raced with information that would soon be shared with everyone. Goku brought them back to Roshi's living room. Waiting on the inside were people she hadn't met before.

"Everyone, this is Athena. Athena, from left to right, this is Krillin, my son Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Bulma."

"Finally! Another woman! It's so nice to meet you," Bulma announced excitedly.

"I'm afraid I've come with bad news," Athena said sadly. Bulma's smile faltered and Yamcha reached for her hand.

"We're listening," Tien said impatiently.

"Yeah," Krillin and Goku chorused in.

Athena took a deep breath to begin her story.

"My father, Rizen, the legendary Super Saiyan has selected this planet for termination. In addition to that, he holds a grudge against my mother, who was born here. He doesn't think that this planet or its inhabitants should be alive because it was supposed to have been destroyed years ago. My mother returned and left here once again when she had given birth to me as well. He wasn't here at the time, but due to some laws, my mother had no choice but to leave. He doesn't know I exist and he's coming here to destroy the planet."

"What?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"She's right about the planet. It was supposed to be destroyed years ago. Radizt had told me so. I was the one who was supposed to destroy it, but I grew up here." Goku added.

"We don't have a lot of time. All of you who plan to fight must train," Athena paused to look at the people in the room, "you all have potential, but it's not enough."

Vegeta approached her, quickly taking her up by the collar of her shirt. "Who the hell are you to tell us that we need to get stronger? What about you?" he snarled.

In an instant, Athena's dark hair flared blonde and eyes turned bright blue. Vegeta smirked and matched her. His hair turned blonde and body blazed. Everyone in the room moved away from the two Super Saiyans. Athena laughed while placing her hands on Vegeta's shoulders. Her body glowed as she shut her eyes, and before anyone knew what was happening, her hair grew longer with every passing second. As for her body, it became more toned. Vegeta was shocked.

"This is stage two, my fellow Saiyans. There are three," she powered down to normal.

"I knew you were hiding your real strength," the Saiyan prince whispered, also powering down.

"My father is a level three."

"Looks like we've got work to do," Goku commented. "Let's go guys."

"Wait, how much time do we have?" Piccolo asked. Athena turned to him. "About a year."

"Alright everyone, meet back here roughly two weeks before the end of the year and don't slack off!" Piccolo demanded.

Like the wind, everyone except Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, and Krillin disappeared.

"My ship has anything you need to train. Feel free to use it," Athena began walking away. Once she was out of sight the two older Saiyans turned to each other.

"Tell me, Kacorot, this girl, what do you think of her?"

"She's powerful, Vegeta. Smart and powerful. We might be able to learn from her. Keep an eye on her."

"She's so young and only half Saiyan. I don't see how she can be so powerful."

"Maybe she's like me, but that doesn't matter. She is the way she is and that's that."

"Hmph, let's get on with the training," he began walking away. "Actually, Gohan, Krillin and I are going to train together." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this. "And you want me to stay with the girl?" Goku nodded.

"Pft, whatever. Be on your way then. And Kacorot, you weren't around to hear about the legend, but this won't be an easy battle."

"I know, goodbye for now, Vegeta." Goku and the other two boys departed. Master Roshi had seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Damn earthlings," he mumbled under his breath while heading for Athena's space pod. He found her inside the chamber she'd been trying to get into earlier. In a fit of anger he tore the door open and pulled her out. She awoke instantly with a cough.

"This isn't the time for sleeping. You're my training partner now. Let's go."

Vegeta dropped her on the ground while she continued to cough.

"I need to sleep, Vegeta," she wheezed.

"No, you need to help me train. I don't like admitting it, but you're stronger than I am."

"I'm not," she whispered, lifting herself up. "Or at least not now. I've trained the whole way here." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"You talk too much, girl."

"My name is Athena, Vegeta, learn it," she growled. With a grin he crossed his arms.

"When you've proven to have the honor of me saying your name, then I will, but until that time, girl, will do."

Athena walked to a panel. "500 times this planets gravity may be a bit too much for me right now, but bear with me," she explained, changing the gravity simulator.

"About time you do something," he scoffed. Before he could get another word out, she had powered up and began assaulting him. Punch after punch landed on his body, each of which two fold from the prior. Then finally he caught her fists.

"You're strong," he struggled.

"I can't," she whispered breathlessly, her grip loosening.

"What's wrong with you?" She powered down suddenly and fell forward.

He caught her. Her skin had paled drastically and her body felt like it was on fire. She was out cold.

"Damn," he picked her up. As carefully as he knew how he set her inside the sleeping chamber and closed the door. Her body was exhausted. "Sleep now, because later you'll be getting a major beating." He sat in front of her with his back against the metal. He too went to sleep.

Hours later, Vegeta awoke to the sounds of heavy breathing and the darkness. He could make out vague outlines of Athena's shadowy body across the room.

"Girl, what are you doing?" He stood.

"I'm train-ing," she breathed.

Her body moved out of the light, allowing her shadow to merge with the surrounding darkness.

"Come on, Vegeta," she taunted from behind him. He swung at her.

"Haha, nice try, but I'm over here," she laughed.

"Quit playing games, woman!"

"This isn't a game. It's training in the dark. You won't be able to see all of your enemies, you know."

"How do you fight an enemy you cannot see?" Athena stood in front of him. She could see the nervous look on his face as he searched frantically for her.

"I'm in front of you," she announced. His arms didn't flail in any attempt at hitting her; instead they groped the darkness to see if she was telling the truth. One hand collided with her shoulder before it firmly planted itself there. "How can you move so freely in the dark?"

She placed gentle fingers on his temples. "You already know how to sense my power, you just need to see it. Everything has energy. See mine like I see yours."

"But-"

"Open your eyes and look at me."

"I-I can see you," he stuttered. Athena smiled and moved away from him. "Good, now let's get you up to super Saiyan level two."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

Months went by and the training only became more rigorous.

"How long is it going to take you?" Athena shouted as she threw a punch at Vegeta's face.

"Woman, it's not like I'm not trying. The first time took forever."

"If you'd stop being so self-centered!"

Vegeta punched her so hard she crashed into the ground. "What do you mean, 'stop being so self-centered?'" He lent her a hand.

She ignored his help, continuing across her ship to the shower. The metal door slammed shut and the small glass window fogged over almost instantly.

"Woman!" He pounded on the door. "Go away," she called back.

"If you don't open this door right now, I will break it down." He growled.

"Don't talk to me."

Vegeta pulled as hard as he could on the door, but it didn't budge.

"What's your problem?" He leaned against the outside with crossed arms. A few minutes later she came out fully dressed. She didn't spare him a glance when she walked past him.

"Take a shower, I'll be outside." If she'd been looking at him, she would have seen the shocked facial expression, however, she was not. Unfortunately, before he could say anything, she disappeared. With a few inappropriate words, he did as she asked.

Athena sat on the small beach of her grandfather's island by herself, until Roshi himself came to sit beside her.

"You know, I haven't seen your mother in so long, or your grandmother for that matter."

"I'm sorry we haven't talked much since I've been here. You'd be so surprised how many humans live on that planet, Grandpa."

"You're half Saiyan. I never would have imagined Saiyan blood in my family. I'm so proud of you."

"After this is over, if we survive, you should come to my wedding."

"Wedding? You're engaged? At such a young age." Athena sighed unhappily.

"It's not by choice, I assure you."

"Your mother?"

"It's complicated. She and Grandma were in the same situation. They're both married, but do not have children to the men they're betrothed too. Grandma never wanted to leave you, you know. She always spoke well of you, for the most part. The thing is, on planet Rex, all the men are betrothed to women of their choosing. I was chosen by the royal family years ago. To marry these men is a law on our planet, but because mother and grandmother never believed in bearing children to men they didn't love, they left on resource missions to find someone. I don't plan on having any children; if not to the man I'm bound to for life. I refuse to bear that…monster children. I could never love him."

"Why not just stay here then?"

"If I were to stay, then Rito would send the Tri-force after me. They don't fight fair. I would lose against them. Besides, I plan on losing my life in this battle. If I survive, I will have to return to him. Plus, I couldn't abandon my family."

"That's absolute non-sense. You've been training all this time to just throw it away?" Vegeta yelled from behind them. Athena stood abruptly. Fiery blue eyes scorched him with a glare.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Now, Athena-" Roshi tried to reason with his granddaughter.

"What's difficult to understand? You're an idiot?" Vegeta growled, cutting Roshi off.

"You've never cared about anything but yourself you're entire life! That's why you don't understand, and that's why you will never become a second level super Saiyan!"

Roshi backed away from the bickering two very slowly with a soft whistle in his step.

"Me? You're the one who wants to kill yourself and I'm the selfish one?"

"Shut up!" she flew off.

"Where do you think you're going?" He followed. Roshi stood on the beach with a smug smile.

"Away from you!" Vegeta caught up to her instantly.

"Listen here," he grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're a powerful Saiyan woman, and you can do what you want if you leave this planet, but until then you will remain alive, got it?"

She said nothing for a minute or two as she thought about what he'd said. He was the Saiyan Prince. Despite her age, she knew the hardships that he suffered through with Frezia. It wasn't an excuse for his selfishness though. Not to her. She bit her lip as she contemplated. He doesn't know how to care.

"Even though I know it's because you don't know how to reach the last two levels, I suppose to yourself it's like caring for another."

"Teach me what you know, girl."

"Let's go."

The two of them made their way back to the ship just in time to receive an intergalactic transmission.

"Athena, Athena, are you there? Please darling, there isn't much time," a woman's voice called urgently. Athena hit the transmission button so fast that Vegeta could barely keep up.

"What is it, Mom? What's going on?"

Roshi chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Listen, Athena, listen closely," her mother began. "Your father is on his way to this very room. I'm afraid we underestimated the arrival time."

"But you said nothing of him coming to kill you. Why did you send me here? And why are you in the space satellite?" Roshi and Vegeta looked on with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I'm in the space satellite to intervene with your father. I need to try to talk some sense into him, though I know not of the good it'll do me. Listen sweetheart, I don't want you to return to planet Rex, do you understand?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving you there. I refuse. You were born on Earth, and your remains will be buried here, mother. And, what about grandmother?"

"I don't want you to be forced into a marriage like I was, you know that!" Her mother spoke desperately.

"I don't care, leaving you and grandma there is simply out of the question," she clenched her fists.

With eyes downcast, "You may not be able to escape if you return, but I trust you to make the right decision when the time comes. There isn't much time. You're training yes?"

"Yes."

"Good, after your father is finished here, he'll be on his way to you. About four days, maybe even three. I love you, Athena. Please, be careful." A loud bang could be heard in the background. "I have to go, honey. Tell dad I love him. Goodlu-"

The screen went blank. "Mom! Mom!" she screamed. Athena fled from the space capsule in her level two Saiyan form.

"Wait!" Vegeta chased after her. He could barely keep up. "Where are you going?" She stopped so abruptly that a collision was almost unavoidable.

"We both level up," she said venomously with tears in her burning eyes. "Pretend you really care about my survival. About something. Convince yourself. I'm going to alert the others of my father's arrival."

"I know what it's like to lose my parents; you don't have to take it so personally."

"Yeah, and when our King died, you were jumping with joy, right?"

Vegeta's expression hardened. "No."

"Exactly. I'll be back."

Vegeta could do nothing but watch as she tore through the sky. Her rage was blinding. She knew nothing of what would happen to the satellite if he knocked it out of orbit. It could crash and destroy her people on planet Rex. Her grandmother was still alive, which meant she had no choice but to return. To marry her betrothed or not, she wouldn't abandon her flesh and blood. It was bad enough her mother was going to parish. With all of these thoughts in mind, it wasn't long before she found Goku, Gohan, and Krillin.

The area was a densely tree-populated area with a large lake.

"Hey! Look! It's, Athena!" Krillin called out.

They all met in the same area as she made her decent.

"What's going on?" Goku asked, already knowing that something was wrong.

She disguised her sadness as she began to explain. "We have, at most, four days until my father gets here. I need you to help me alert the others."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"I'm not really sure," she lied. "I'm heading after Piccolo. Please find Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. I'll meet you back at Roshi's."

"Right."

Everyone reassembled back at Roshi's house within an hour. Roshi informed everyone who made it back before Athena of the situation.

"Alright, listen up," the Saiyan girl began, "I have a pod for each of you. By now your muscles must be exhausted. Inside you will find a sleeping or rejuvenating chamber. Make sure you have it on the right setting. The rejuvenating setting will restore any damaged or aching muscle tissue. You'll also find more training items. Feel free to use whatever you wish."

Without another word, she passed out the pod capsules and returned to her own. A hammock like structure was set up between two metal poles inside and there was where she fell asleep.

"They sound awesome," Krillin examined the small object.

"They float on the water at full size. Make good use of them," Vegeta informed.

"Have you made any progress?" Piccolo asked Vegeta.

"On the brink, Namic. Don't worry about my progress. All of you are the weak ones."

Piccolo growled at him.

"Enough guys, there's work to do. Let's get these pods up and running," Goku interrupted.

"Hmph."

"Let's go, Krillin!" Gohan said excitedly. "Right behind you!" Everyone else trailed after them, throwing the pods into the ocean. As soon as they were at full capacity the fighters entered to explore immediately.

"They have everything!" Yamcha shouted in surprise.

"Like miniature houses," Tien commented.

"These are incredible," Piccolo added, standing beside Goku outside the door of his individual pod.

"We should get back to training right away. Good luck everyone."

Goku sealed his pod closed. Everyone else followed suit except for Vegeta. He shared a pod with Athena. When he walked inside he found her sleeping in the hammock.

"Lazy girl!" He growled, approaching her. Her face contorted into many different uncomfortable expressions with tear stained cheeks. She was also shuddering. Vegeta glanced around. A blanket was neatly folded on a nearby shelf. He grabbed it quickly and gently laid it on top of her. "Stupid wench. Eight months of you. Who's pretending now?"

"Vegeta…" she mumbled in her sleep. He turned away from her, sparing her only one more glance before going into the rejuvenating chamber.

Athena woke up a few hours later to darkness and the sounds of many people fighting. "Good, but where is –" she trailed off. He was recovering from the long periods of training. She looked down at the soft fabric. 'Where did that come from?' she thought. Her muscles ached as she stood to stretch. The timer on the chamber went off and Vegeta slowly came to. Athena watched him wake with a blush, turning away when his eyes landed on her.

"I'm ready to resume training," he announced.

"Of course, come on," she led the way. When morning came they rested.

He watched as she moved around the room. Her hair swayed back and forth, her hips rocked, and the soft smile on her face was so innocent.

"Damn you, girl, come here," he held onto her forearms. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. His eyes were fierce in the bright light. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I do not want you to die. I will fight for you in this battle." She frowned now.

"Vegeta, that's thoughtful of you, but right now, you're not ready. Besides, he's my father. It should be only me fighting when the time comes."

"I'm not asking, and I'll be ready. You'll see."

"Let's just get back to training," she pulled away from his grip.

Vegeta growled in frustration. "You don't understand, you foolish girl. I am-"

The ocean waves crashed against the space pod angrily.

"Oh no…"

Everyone rushed outside to meet each other. "What's going on?" Piccolo yelled over the waves.

"It's him. It's my father. He's here."

"But it's so soon. How can-"

Laughter erupted from somewhere in the clouds.

"Father," she whispered.

A largely built Saiyan man descended from the sky. "Well, what do we have here?" The man observed the Earth's defenders. "A bunch of helpless miscreants."

"We'll show you helpless," Tien growled.

"No, Tien, this is my battle," Athena rose above the others. "But, Athena-"

"Goku, sit this one out. Please." Goku nodded in understanding.

"You, girl, you can't be serious. All of these fighters and I'm fighting a woman?"

"You killed my mother. It's only fair that I get first dibs on you."

Rizen raised an eyebrow at this. "Who are you, wench?"

Athena rose to meet his level. "My name is Athena. I am your daughter." Rizen began to cackle manically. "Oh, really? Well this shall certainly be interesting."

"Why'd you do it, father?" She shouted angrily.

"Awww, don't cry darling. You'll be with her soon enough," he laughed.

"Only if I can take you with me," she seethed and moved in for an attack. Her fists smashed into Rizen's abdomen and with a snicker he returned the gesture tenfold. It was like getting hit by Vegeta. She glanced at him briefly. He caught her gaze and tensed up like he was preparing to step in at any minute. Instead of anticipating him she turned to focus on her father again.

"You're a monster," she spat.

"Thank you, I guess that makes you half monster." Punches flew left and right from both fighters. "I'm nothing like you." They broke away from each other.

"It's a shame, Athena. You don't have to fight. With you being part Saiyan, you could come with me and help conquer the weakest of planets. Starting with this one."

"This is the place of my birth. You'd know that if you would have stuck around long enough!"

"Oh?"

"My mother loved you, she only went back to her planet because you were nowhere to be seen and the law required it of her. You could have broken that law for her, you were strong enough to, but power was more important to you. You must have felt the same, at some point. You've surpassed level two, so you had to have cared; even if it was a little."

"I can't deny that I cared for your mother, but her betrayal can never be forgiven. She was married at the time of your conception, had I known of your existence I would have killed her years ago; however, I chose to wait. She means nothing to me now. Nothing but a dead heap of flesh."

"Go to hell!" the young girl screamed.

Within a few seconds, she powered up to level two super Saiyan and launched an energy mass so large, those down below didn't know what to do. It struck Rizen head on, barely fazing him.

"You have to be my daughter," he grinned suddenly.

"Now let me show you how it's really done."

Rizen did the same exact move, only it was much more powerful. The blast was on a straight course towards Athena.

"Athena!" Vegeta shouted.

Athena's ears sounded as though they deceived her; however, when she looked down at the urgency on Vegeta's face, she knew she'd heard correctly. When she finally came to her senses it was too late. Her body was blazing. This time it wasn't from the attack; it was from her. Her body rejected the mass and fired it back at him. He evaded it.

"You don't have to destroy this planet. Please, just leave," she pleaded with him.

"And pass up the chance to increase my power? No chance, kid."

He shot a ball of red from his palms, both hitting her in the midsection. She bit her lip to muffle the scream erupting from her throat. Quickly she returned an attack of her own. Electric waves ensnared Rizen; his facial features contorting into those of major discomfort and pain.

"You little bitch," he gritted his teeth. Her reaction time has slowed drastically, for she now found her father's hands choking the life out of her. Her tiny hands clawed at his monstrous ones in an attempt to breath, but it was to no avail. Rizen struck her in the neck very hard, only to release her afterwards.

Yamcha was there to catch her instantly as she fell freely through the air. "Athena! He shook her. Athena!" She was out cold.

"Bastard!" Vegeta glared at the legend he'd admired for years. Now all he wanted to do was destroy him.

"She's your flesh and blood!"

"And she must die along with the rest of the pathetic human race. These tainted, half-Saiyan creatures should never be created!"

"Enough!" Gohan shouted from below. The small boy was flying so fast even Rizen couldn't evade the painful blow to the head.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled.

"Kamahamaha!"

The sky cleared from Gohan's attack. "Piccolo, take her," Yamcha passed Athena's unconscious form to the Namek. In the background, Gohan took a damaging blow and crashed to the dirt. Goku rushed over to him.

"I don't think so."

Piccolo and Yamcha never knew what hit them as Rizen's fist smashed into each of their faces, sending both of them flying. Rizen gripped his daughter by the hair and then tossed her body forcefully into the ocean.

"Stop this!" Goku demanded.

"Boy, get Athena. Rizen is mine," Vegeta yelled to Krillin as he powered up.

"Ahh, a Saiyan. Why do you protect this planet?" The Saiyan prince smirked.

"I could care less about this planet. My sole purpose is to fight you and become stronger."

"Hmm," Rizen debated the matter. "After I finish my daughter."

Krillin loomed in the distance with a drenched Athena in his arms. "Guys! She's not breathing!" All eyes turned to Krillin and the limp girl in his arms. She was glowing an off shade of blue.

"What's happening?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I-I don't know," Krillin stuttered. Her body rose from its holding place.

"She's transforming!" Rizen yelled angrily. Rizen bee-lined for her, unfortunately for him, Vegeta and Piccolo intervened. The sound of a female scream caught everyone off guard and the once unconscious girl was no longer in the dark realm. Like she was possessed, her body was now vertical and erect with blue, blazing eyes glaring at her father.

"This ends now," she said darkly.

"Athena," Vegeta and Goku said in surprise. Her eyes turned towards them.

"Get out of the way now," she descended. Her whole body was amazing. Piccolo and Vegeta moved out of her path. The power was pouring off of her. She and Rizen attacked at the same time. Both of them were at level three super Saiyan.

In the tips of her finders, electrical charges flared.

"Shockwave!" she thrust both hands in Rizen's direction. The charges charred his skin at their impact points and in retaliation he smashed her rib cage. Blood sputtered from her mouth as she took blow after brutal blow to the stomach. She was losing her breath.

"You can't defeat me!" Rizen roared.

It just couldn't be helped. She had the power now, she just didn't have the training or techniques she needed to defeat him. "Vegeta…" she whimpered, "Vegeta." The Saiyan prince was at her side momentarily. She grabbed onto his shoulders for support.

"I'm not going to make it. I-"

"Shut up!" He grabbed her hips to help her hover in the air. "You can't die now. You just made it to the highest power imaginable!"

"No," she shook her head. "I can level up all I want, but I will never have the strength to beat him. You're stronger than I, Vegeta. Saiyan, super Saiyan, double or triple; it doesn't matter if I don't know how to use it. You're power out does mine. I'm sorry we didn't train harder…" she trailed off.

"If you die, all of our training will have been in vain!"

"No, it's not in vain. Look," she directed her attention to his body. "Second level isn't about physical strength, it's about being able to use your power for more reasons than yourself."

"This is second level?"

She nodded weakly as blood trickled down the sides of her mouth. Rizen was laughing in the distance.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a daughter of mine. You should be more powerful."

"Tien!" The bald fighter looked to Vegeta immediately.

"What is it?"

"A sensu bean, throw me one."

Tien tossed him the filling object. "Eat this," he shoved it into her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow. Her stomach became full and the pain all over her body was greatly minimized.

"What are those things?" she gasped.

"Sensu beans. Korin's tower has an almost endless stock of them. How do you feel?"

She examined herself. "Much better. I think I can continue fighting," she flexed.

"I think you should let me take it from here."

"Absolutely not."

"I guess I can be a little proud of you, you haven't given up yet," Rizen sneered.

"You know nothing about me. I'm capable of defeating you, I just lack the training. But, it doesn't matter, today, someone will take you down." The legendary Saiyan laughed.

"Piccolo, do you think she has what it takes?" Goku asked, he eyes glued to the sky.

"I dare say, Goku, she may be stronger than you. In strength, yes I think she's capable, but like she's said, she lacks the technique and training to really do anything.

Athena's body took more punches. With her father several times her size, it was difficult to keep up with him in strength. She was getting close to the breaking point again. Blood was seeping from the edges of her mouth, bruises littered her body, and Vegeta looked nearly unscathed. With a weak upper-cut to Rizen's jaw, she made one more opening for a final attack. The entire time she'd been storing bits and pieces of her energy, what better time than now to use it? Quickly, from behind, she wrapped her arms around Rizen's waist.

"What are you doing?" he growled out. Vegeta stopped any attack he'd planned, only to watch what was going on. Athena mustered up all of the energy she could before producing an enormous mass of electricity around her and Rizen.

"What is that?" Yamcha asked in fascination.

"I have no idea," Tien replied.

Inside the huge ball of electricity Rizen broke away from his daughter's grip.

"You cannot escape this, dad," she said weakly. The super Saiyan slammed into the barrier and bounced back off of it in pain.

"I'll kill you!" He roared. He snatched her up by the throat instantly. His eyes bore into hers. Hatred burned inside both of them.

"We could've taken over every planet in the galaxy," he said roughly. With a stressed grin she squeaked out, "You could have been a better father." In one fluid motion Rizen snapped her neck. With no remorse, he tossed her body aside; however, it was after her body passed through the electric barrier that he realized the ball was getting smaller.

Goku was the first to move after seeing their new friend's neck being broken. As he caught her life-less body, he turned to Vegeta. Vegeta was shaking, but whether it was fear or anger, was difficult to tell. He couldn't believe what just happened; he let it.

"Kacorot, is she?" he asked as Goku drew closer.

"I'm afraid so, Vegeta."

"That bastard! I'll-"

Screams of agony cut Vegeta short. Rizen struggled against the shrinking mass of electricity as it shocked, burned, and crushed him at the same time. Blood spewed from his pores, and before anyone could register what happened completely, the mass exploded; sending bits and pieces of the obliterated body everywhere.

"It's over! Woo hoo! She did it!" Krillin burst out in joy.

"Krillin, enough." Piccolo scolded. "She lost her life up there."

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Her father finished her before she finished him. Come on everybody, let's meet back inside Master Roshi's," he announced. Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin started back to the pink house.

"Yamcha, hold up," Piccolo flew to him. "I'm going to help Gohan back inside. I need you to ask Bulma to whip up three new dragon radars as fast as possible.

"You think…?"

Piccolo only had to nod.

Vegeta and Goku landed on the same tiny island Gohan sat on, Piccolo soon joined them.

"Give me her body. I'll take her back to her ship and put her in the sleeping chamber until I've retrieved the dragon balls."

"Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and I will help you." In the background Piccolo feed Gohan a sensu bean. The young boy was instantly better.

"I can do it on my own, Kacorot. I don't need help from you or your friends." He carried her body to her space capsule. In his arms her body was cold and lifeless. Discs protruded from her neck and with every step he made across the room, a sickening crunch sound followed. Goku has shut her eyes earlier; her watery blue eyes. Lifeless now, that they were. He set her inside the chamber, sealing it shut. Blood, she was covered in it. Without another glance he left, spotting Goku standing outside on Roshi's island.

"Vegeta, catch!" He tossed a round, electronic device at him. "Use it to find the dragon balls." Vegeta examined the small thing, turned it on, and took off. With a smile on his face, Goku went back inside.

The Saiyan prince coursed over the oceans as fast as his level two super Saiyan form would carry him. "I can't believe I let this happen. I told her that she needed to stay alive as long as she was on this planet, but she goes and gets herself killed," he mentally growled. He hovered above a small town. "Down there, eh?"

He descended from the sky. The town's people drew back in fear. "Now where is the damned thing?" Beside a farm house was a small group of children playing what appeared to be homemade bowling. Wooden logs were being used in place of pins and a small golden sphere with two stars on it was the ball.

"You there!" he called out. "Give me the dragon ball." A little girl paused, holding the ball closer to her small frame. "What do you want with it, huh?" she asked haughtily.

"Hand over the dragon ball, kid," he held out his hand. The girl hid it behind her. "Not until you tell me what for!" Vegeta sighed, kneeling to her eye level. "Look, girl, a woman friend of mine needs it."

"Why?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "She's… sick and I want to wish her better."

"Oh, well, here then," the child gladly handed the ball over. He was leaving when the girl added, "Make sure you take care of her after the wish." With a smirk, he took towards the sky again. "One down, six to go."

Vegeta made haste quickly and was on his last ball. Ball five was in the oceans depths and when he surfaced with it, he didn't squander. He gathered the balls on a small land mass, calling the dragon as he did so. The sky darkened and the mighty dragon awoke from his yearly slumber. As he towered over the Saiyan, he spoke. "Make your wish."

"Bring the Saiyan girl, who recently died, back to life."

"What girl?" The dragon asked in irritation.

"Athena, her name is Athena."

"Your wish has been granted." Vegeta looked around as the dragon began to disappear. "Where?" She was nowhere to be seen, as well as the dragon now. Then, suddenly, "Vegeta?" she called from behind him.

When he turned to face her, she looked brand new. "What happened?" she observed herself.

"You went and got yourself killed, so I brought you back to life with the dragon balls."

"Brought me back?" she stared in confusion.

"Yes, as in you're alive once again."

"What about my father?"

"Your last attack destroyed him. He's dead."

"I see. What about the others?"

"They're awaiting our return. Let's head back to the hermits. It's a quarter of the way around the world."

"Okay." She followed after him in wonder. 'Why did he bring me back?' she asked herself. He glanced back at her.

"What's your problem, woman?"

"Nothing!" she smiled smugly. "I just- I'm…"

"Hmpf," he scoffed. "You're tired, right?"

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Come on then. You've actually earned a rest this time," he said arrogantly. He planted his feet on the tiny island shore. "I'll get some fire wood. You stay here and wait for me to get back." Athena nodded in agreement. She watched him go as he took towards the sky.

The island she sat on had a few palm trees that grew close together, providing her with shade from the setting sun. With a sigh she stood to stretch. Above her hung three coconuts. "I should find us food." She grabbed two coconuts before heading towards the ocean. As she waded into the water she relaxed. Beneath the surface she swam, diving deeper and deeper. When she finally spotted a nice group of fish she used her ball of electricity to capture them. They died quickly enough for her to start back to the surface. When her head reached the air she gasped for breath.

"Stupid girl! What are you doing?" Refusing to answer, she waded out of the water, still carrying the fish in the ball of electricity.

"We needed something to eat."

"I would've done that next, woman!"

"I'm not helpless, Vegeta. I just can't fly that far around the world right now!" She yelled at him.

"You could've been killed by sharks or drowned!"

"I-I'm fine!" she huffed and sat down. He towered over her. With guilt ridden facial features, she looked up at him. Suddenly her vision blurred and she fainted.

"Hey! Hey!" Vegeta shook her. She didn't respond, but she was breathing. He cursed under his breath as he picked her up. He set her down against one of the palm trees so she wasn't so close to the fire. She hadn't eaten in nearly two days in addition to the fatigue, so fainting wasn't a surprise. Her face was covered with sand on the left side. As lightly as possible he brushed it and stray strands of hair away. She groaned, opening her eyes slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Vegeta," she said quietly.

"Don't be stupid. Listen to me next time."

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm sorry you didn't get to fight my father."

"It was your battle. You won. That's all that matters. I just can't believe you're that powerful. It's amazing, but it also pisses me off."

She laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, some power."

"Enough talking. Rest if you wish."

She didn't sleep, instead she silently watched him as he prepared that fish over the fire. This was the first time she'd spent time with him that wasn't training like a maniac. "Here, woman, and stop staring at me." He grumbled, handing her a fish. She blushed. The fire was warm enough that it had already dried her clothes. A few moments of silence passed between them.

"This man you're betrothed to, what is he?"

Caught off guard by the question, Athena paused and briefly stared before answering.

"He's human, but on planet Rex he's royalty. All the men on the planet are betrothed to whatever woman they wish. Royalty get's first pick of course. I was chosen when I was seven, after defeating a group of planet raiders. Rito is the Prince. He's vile in all that he does. In fact, I bet he forces the marriage the day I return.

"You're still on that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't seriously still be considering going back to that planet?"

"I have to. I don't have a choice. If I don't, Rito will send the Tri Fighters after me."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What does my returning matter to you anyways?" she stood abruptly. He imitated her. "You are such a foolish girl. Go back to your stupid planet then!"

"I…" she waivered and fell forward. "Woman!" Vegeta caught her before she fell into the fire. "So stupid! Why'd you stand up so fast?" She clung to him as he sat down under the palm trees."

"Let go, woman," he grumbled, looking down at her. She had fallen asleep. Vegeta grinned as he looked to the starry sky. "Sleep well, Athena."

"Thank you," she mumbled back.

"Rito, please, I don't want to do this. I found someone. He's like me." Athena's voice woke Vegeta. She laid next to him, close to his side, with her head on his right arm like a pillow.

"I'll kill you if you touch him," she continued. Vegeta sat up slightly as she squirmed. "Vegeta," one hand clenched his Saiyan outfit near his stomach.

"Hey, wake up," he shook her lightly.

"Vegeta!" she shouted. Quickly she shot up and grabbed Vegeta's shoulders before slamming his back into the sand. She was straddling him with a raised fist.

"Hey!" She stopped in mid-swing.

"Vegeta?" Slowly she put her arm down. Tears swelled in her eyes as they stared at each other.

"Are you okay?"

"I want to go back, Vegeta. I want to take my mom's remains and bring them here. I want to bring my Grandmother home. I just don't want to marry Rito."

"Calm yourself, woman. Worry about it when you've regained your strength." She shook her head and flew away from him. "I'll see you back at the capsule," she shouted. Of course he followed.

'Does she not realize her energy is slowly decreasing?' he thought in annoyance. He caught up to her just in time as she started to crash into the water.

"Sometimes you're so stupid," he laughed and carried her through the air. Her face was tear stained. It didn't occur to him until now, but she was just like him in a way. The only family she had was her grandmother and grandfather. She destroyed her father and is being forced into something she doesn't desire to take part in. 'I won't let her return to that godforsaken planet.'

When Athena woke for the following day, she was in a soft bed. There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Athena?" the little boy Gohan poked his head in. "Hey, Gohan, good morning," she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, good morning," he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Master Roshi is having a party for you."

"Grandpa is very strange," she smiled and ruffled his hair. He laughed. "Come on! It should be starting soon."

"Ah, yeah, right. I'm going to get a shower first." She waited for Gohan to bounce out of the room and then escaped through the window. Truth be told she wasn't in a partying mood. When she reached the capsule, she grabbed a towel and hung it on the outside of the shower room door. With blue eyes in its direction, the tiny glass window fogged over. The shower room was a giant square, eight feet. Dead center on the ceiling was the shower head, and dead center below that was, Athena, sitting with her knees to her chest. The hot water pounded on her back. She watched as the water swirled around like a tornado before it vanished down the drain.

"Woman!" a man hammered on the door with his fists. She jumped and stood quickly.

"I-I'm okay!"

"You've been in there for two hours."

"I'll be out in ten minutes." No one replied, so she reached for her cleaning materials. A few moments later she was reaching for her towel. A hand grabbed her wrist, placing the towel in her hand.

"Whatever choice you make, Athena, have fun here, okay?"

She quickly wrapped her towel around her. "Goku?" she said in surprise. "I thought I heard Vegeta's big mouth at the door earlier."

"He was, but he's helping set up some things. Bulma did all of the cooking, and she wanted me to give you this," he handed her a dress.

"Earth clothes?" she stared.

"We'll see you in the house in a bit. Take your time."

As soon as the capsule door shut behind him, she dropped the towel and slipped the dress on. It was very simple. It was white with tiny blue flowers on it. Without checking her reflection she made her way to the house. Gohan and Krillin were the first to greet her.

"Wow, Athena, you look beautiful," Krillin turned red.

She blushed as well and uttered a small thank you as he and Gohan took a hand.

"Athena's here everyone!" Gohan announced, pulling her into the living room. "My grandbaby is growing up so fast!" Roshi said dramatically. Everyone shook her hand or gave her a hug. "The dress looks great on you," Bulma complimented. "Thank you and thanks for lending it to me," Athena returned.

"Oh silly, you can keep it! I bought it for you," the blue haired woman smiled. "Besides, I think someone else likes it on you, too," she winked. Bulma walked away in laughter at the confused expression. It took a few seconds until what she said sank in. When she found Vegeta staring at her from across the room, she understood completely. Her cheeks flushed as he approached her.

"How was your rest?" he asked, hiding his pleased tone. "Fine, thanks."

"Alright everybody! Let's get this party started!" Roshi yelled. All of the lights went out and women in odd attire came out of nowhere. They were dancers of some kind, and were surely her dirty-minded grandfather's idea. In the kitchen was food that smelled delicious; that's where she headed. Goku was inside chowing down.

"Food's great!" He slurped through a bowl of soup. Athena laughed. "Where do you put it all?"

"Rut do rew mean?" All she could do was shake her head and smile. Like Goku asked her, she would have fun while she was there. It wasn't long before everyone joined in the living room. The adults all started drinking while Gohan, Krillin, and Athena played video games.

"I totally killed you!" Krillin sulked in denial. "Game says I won, baldy," Athena stuck her tongue out.

"I demand a rematch!"

"Okay, bring it on!"

"Hey, look at Piccolo and Vegeta!" Gohan interrupted them. Three pairs of eyes stared at the two adults as they tried to hop on one foot, pat their heads, and rub their stomachs in a clockwise motion. They looked ridiculous to say the least.

"Let me try!" Goku and Tien shouted in unison. One by one the earth protectors drunkenly tried to perform this action. They all failed.

"If you think it's so funny, why don't you try it," Piccolo towered over the three of them. They gulped and stood. The three of them exchanged nervous glances before slowly hoping. Krillin struggled while Athena and Gohan laughed in excitement at their accomplishment. "Alright!" Gohan laughed, giving Athena a high five.

"Yeah, yeah," those who failed rolled their eyes. It was starting to get late and nearly everyone was passed out. She tucked Gohan and Krillin in, in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Afterwards she took this chance to escape back to her pod. She looked through the clear roof at the stars and sank into the hammock with tears in her eyes. In a matter of days she'd lost so much. First her mother, then she destroyed her father, and now, she was going to lose her freedom to a man she loathed. It couldn't be helped though; she needed to return for her grandmother and her mother's remains; that was if there was anything left.

"Move over, woman!"

"Vegeta?" she stuttered. He'd caught her off guard. He laid beside her, and at first she thought he was going to pass out, however, when he wrapped his arm around her, her breath hitched.

"Stop crying. I will make everything all right."

Quietly, she laughed at his drunken slur and then snuggled onto his side to fall asleep. He didn't know what he was saying. She would leave in the morning. The remainder of her family was more important than her happiness, or at least, that's how she felt.

The following morning Athena awoke in the hammock alone. Her thoughts drifted to what was to come of the future. She decided then and there that she wouldn't let it happen. She would go back to her planet, retrieve her grandmother, and then return back to earth where they both belonged. She was stronger than Rito ever could wish to be, and with that thought in mind she began to prepare the ship for take-off.

"Athena! Breakfast!" Gohan skipped into the capsule. "Oh, uh, actually," she smiled guiltily.

Master Roshi says you're going to leave. He and Vegeta have been arguing all morning," he said sadly.

Athena bit her lip. "I have to return to my planet. My grandma is still out there. I can't leave her there." Gohan frowned a bit, but shortly after his face broke into a smile. "Want me to distract him?"

"It only takes a few minutes. I'm coming back, Gohan, make sure you tell Vegeta that once I depart. I don't want to marry Rito. I want to…" she trailed off.

"We'll all be looking forward to your return, good luck, Athena!"

"Thanks, Gohan! See you in a few days!" When the door slammed shut she moved to the control panel quickly. From the pilot's seat she hit a button that shrunk the capsule to a one passenger transport size. From her window she could see Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo holding Vegeta off. Athena bit her lip again.

"If you leave, I will hunt you down, woman!" she could hear him shout. She placed her hand against the glass, bowed her head, and pressed the big red button. Everyone watched as she flew towards the earth's atmosphere and out of sight.

"God damnit!" Vegeta lashed out, breaking away from his restrainers. "Idiots! She's a Saiyan!"

Everybody stared blankly at him. "Blood law runs out any other law, Kacorot. She can't be bound to anyone outside of the Saiyan line."

"She said she's not marrying him," Gohan spoke up. "What?" Vegeta growled back. Gohan sighed and continued, "She said that she is only going back to get her grandma and her mom's remains. Then she'll come back."

Vegeta stopped to think for a moment. "If Rito is the kind of man she says he is, then she won't have an easy time getting back. I'm going to get her. You damned humans never let anything you want go easily."

"I'll go with you if you think there will be trouble," Goku stepped forward.

"No, Kacorot, but fetch your wife. The girl will need more female companions to help her," he paused, "to help her settle down."

"All right, I'll make sure she's here when you both return."

Vegeta nodded and took his leave in one of the remaining space pods.

Two days passed before Athena reached planet Rex. When she emerged from the ship, many of the planets commanders, including Rito, were waiting in the control room.

"I'm glad to see you're alive and well," Rito cupped one side of her face. She recoiled from his touch.

"I want to see my grandmother, Rito." The Prince rolled his eyes. "As you wish."

Athena waited impatiently for her family member.

"Athena!" her grandma burst through the doors. "Meme!" The two shared an embrace. "It's been so long," the elder sighed. "Meme, mom and Rizen are dead."

"Oh, honey, I know. It's okay. Your mother knew what she was doing."

"I know, I know, I wish she would have told me…" Her grandmother brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and smiled gently are her. "You've grown so much. How was Earth?"

The Saiyan girl's face lit up with happiness. "It's amazing! Granddad is a pervert, but I met some of the strongest Saiyan warriors. They're absolutely incredible. You must meet them when we go back," she informed.

"What do you mean, go back?" the elderly woman whispered.

"We're not staying. I'm getting mom's body and then the two of us are going back to our home planet."

Someone cleared their throat in the background. "I don't think so, Athena. If I remember correctly, you are engaged to me, and I shall not be leaving, therefore neither shall you," Rito declared.

With angry blue eyes cast in his direction, she powered up to level one.

"I am a Saiyan, and by blood law, and the Prince of Saiyan's orders, I do not have to marry you if I choose so. My choice is no, Rito. I'll kill you if I must."

Her words were crushed as a wicked grin crossed his features and three men stepped into the room. It took too long for her to react. They surrounded the last living female family member she had and took her prisoner.

"If you do not marry me, then I shall have them kill her. You don't want that, do you?"

Angrily she powered back down. "You can't do this," she seethed.

"Oh, I can and I will. Now, go get ready for the wedding. Follow Jet. You've got two hours," he grinned evilly.

The enraged girl tailed the man named Jet to a guest room. The dress was gorgeous, she had to admit. A woman entered the room to fix her hair. "You look fantastic!" the woman praised after about a half an hour. Jet came in to retrieve her a few moments later.

The ballroom was loaded with people. Most she recognized, but didn't really know. They were members of the planet protection squad that she had once been a part of. She had no friends on this planet. She had only family. Only one survived now. Quietly, she waited for the music to begin. When it finally did, she slowly made her way towards the altar. The fear and anguish was coming to a climax inside her body. He would just kill her grandmother after the wedding. With the tri-force around, she was powerless. One of them she could take, but three at the same time was impossible. She didn't possess the skills. It was damn near impossible to defeat her father. Rito took her hands into his.

"If you don't wish to die, I suggest you release her."

"Vegeta!" Athena looked around frantically. She was relieved and afraid all at the same time.

"You are interrupting a wedding."

"The wedding is off, punk. Saiyan law forbids it."

"Ridiculous," Rito grunted.

"I'm Prince Vegeta from Saiyan planet Vegetta. This Saiyan girl is not permitted, under our laws, to be wedded to you."

With anger in his voice Rito declared, "Athena has been betrothed to me since childhood. She will not be removed from this position."

"Vegeta, please stop this. He's holding my grandmother against her will and is going to kill her if I don't..." tears threatened to fall, but she stayed strong.

"You rotten excuse for a man. You'll force her to marry you against her will?" The audience in the building gasped in surprise. Rito laughed crazily. "I'll do anything for power," he cackled. "Pento, Zizon, Yuko, bring the woman."

Three men dressed in similar fighting attire stepped from the back of the group with Meme in tow. Anger was boiling in everyone involved in the situation.

"Please, Rito, don't kill her," Athena begged. "I'll do it." She moved closer to him on the altar.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Vegeta barked. She couldn't look at him, but she needed to tell him. "Vegeta, I care about you, a lot, and as much as I don't want to do this, I must to save her."

The room was silent, until another familiar voice broke it.

"Forcing people to do things against their will is wrong. I'm glad I came along," Goku said from above everyone, Meme resting in his strong arms bridal style.

"Goku!" The Saiyan's said in unison.

"Let's go guys," he waited for them to gather around him. Vegeta grabbed Athena's arm and pulled her along." A small smile began to spread across her face as they reached Goku.

"Tri-force! Get them!" Rito ordered. By time they three members of the elite squad of fighters could move, they had vanished.

Goku transported them to the space pod docking stations.

"No, my mom! I can't leave without her," she turned to Vegeta.

"It's okay Athena," Meme spoke. "When I realized that Rizen didn't destroy the satellite, I ventured to find any remains. Her body was beaten, but I brought her back and had her cremated. Meme withdrew a small sack-like bag from her robes.

"Get into the space pods," Goku demanded. Athena looked at him in puzzlement. "Why can't you use instant transmission?"

"We need them to follow us, if not, we risk them landing in an area on Earth we're not close to. If that happens then they might decide to go on a rampage. I can't take that chance."

Athena agreed.

"If we're good to go, then let's go," Vegeta ushered. He and Goku waited for the women to take off first.

"I'll see you back on Earth, Vegeta," Goku sealed his shuttle shut. Vegeta nodded and did the same. They too were off. Where they were going, trouble was certain to follow.

When they landed on Earth, they were all sure to make haste. They moved Meme and all those that wouldn't take part in fighting to a safer location, which thanks to Goku's instant transmission, was very easy. They were at Kami's place in the sky. Goku, Athena, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien chose to meet the Rex planet Tri-force. It was only minutes until they'd arrive on Earth, and the six of them had picked a large area south of Master Roshi's house to fight on.

"You will not take part in this fight, do you understand?" Vegeta threatened. "But I-" she tried to speak. "I can't afford for you to lose your life again. I cannot bring you back after this, and you still have things to teach me."

The Saiyan girl was appalled. "Is that why you wanted me to stay here? To train you in the levels of Super Saiyan?" she shouted suddenly. "You're so selfish!" Vegeta latched onto her wrists. His eyes bore into hers. "Don't misunderstand me." She scoffed at him. "I understand just fine now. You're exactly like Rito!" Vegeta growled and crushed his lips to hers in an angry kiss only to pull back.

"Eight months straight with you. Who could pretend?" he looked anywhere but at her.

"Vegeta?"

"You can do what you want after we defeat this 'tri-force', but I didn't bring you back here or to life just to learn from you. The choice is yours."

"I don't really understand what I'm supposed to say. I want to stay here. I want to…be with you, but I'm not full Saiyan. I thought royalty had to keep the bloodline pure?"

"If any of that mattered to me, I wouldn't have bothered with any of this. Do you wish to stay beside me then?"

Athena blushed and nodded her head.

"Kacorot," Vegeta shouted over his shoulder. "Take her to Kami's place too."

"I'll go back too." Gohan chirped. "Mom has to meet her!"

Goku took both of their hands. With a short nod to Vegeta as a goodbye, they were off. Goku dropped them off and left just as fast. A man that was completely black, with red lips held a tiny ball that showed where the battlefield was and what was happening.

"Gohan, who's your friend?" A tall, long brown haired woman approached them. "This is Athena! She helped save the Earth, mom!"

"My son seems to have taken a liking to you, Athena. My name is Chichi, Goku's wife. It's very nice to meet you." Athena smiled, scratching her neck. It was then that she noticed she still had the wedding dress on, and as if on cue, Bulma came waltzing over to her with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Thank you," she bowed. Bulma lead the way for her to find somewhere to change.

The Tri-force was entering Earth's orbit when Goku returned. Now there were only four fighters left. Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo and Tien.

"Alright you weaklings," Vegeta began, "One of you will be sitting this battle out."

"They don't seem like that much of a challenge," Tien commented.

"You're right, Tien, but you can't afford to take that chance. You've died once too. You should sit this battle out. Athena wouldn't want anyone else to die," Goku informed.

"You three are always saving the world," he smiled half-heartedly. "But I understand. Thanks, Goku." Piccolo said nothing as three spacecrafts plummeted to the surface. All were on guard.

The impact dust cloud cleared and three space bound soldiers rose to a challenge.

"You Saiyan's are nothing but trouble," a tall Orange haired man spat.

"Say's the one who takes orders from a pathetic human male," Vegeta said cockily.

The three outer spacemen each took a fighting stance and gritted their teeth. "Let's get this started."

Tien moved further away from the group as they began to throw punches. Goku's opponent was the one who spoke with orange hair. Vegeta's was a shorter man with purple-ish brown hair. Piccolo's, however, was in fact, not a man at all. It was a girl that could easily be mistaken for a man. She had short brown hair, but when she spoke you could tell the difference.

"What's the matter, Green man? Never fought a woman before?" She threw a ball of slime at him. He avoided it easily and knocked her into the ground. The groups reformed.

"They're starting to get on my nerves," Piccolo grunted. Vegeta added, "I say we each use our own attacks at the same time and just get this over with." Goku and Piccolo smiled and nodded. Together, the three of them powered up to attack. Goku began his Kamahamaha. Piccolo prepared his special beam canon. Lastly, Vegeta gathered rays of energy in the palms of his hands. The Tri-force looked on in horror as all three attacks crashed into them. There was nothing left but tattered pieces of clothing and pieces of scorched flesh strewn across the ground.

Everyone at Kami's place cheered for the guys.

"They did it," Athena breathed in shock. "They really did it!" She jumped in excitement. Seconds later the three heroes appeared in front of everyone. It was impossible to hide her happiness. The tears just wouldn't stay inside her eyelids.

"You," Vegeta pointed at her. "Come here." Everyone fell silent as the only known Saiyan girl walked towards the Prince. He took her by the wrists as his eyes bore into hers. "All of you are witness to this," he directed the words to everyone who surrounded them. "From this day forth, I take Athena as my royal companion."

The group whistled and cheered again as Vegeta kissed her once more. It wasn't a wedding, but it didn't need to be.

"Yay! Athena!" Gohan ran to embrace her legs. Athena smiled and kneeled to his level. "Does that mean you and Vegeta will have kids now?" he asked innocently. Athena's blush was so bright it could have blinded someone from light-years away. She ruffled his hair as he pulled away. "I don't know, Gohan, girls tend to run in my family," she winked at him.

"Ewwww! Can't you have a boy? Please?" he begged. Everyone around them laughed, including Vegeta.

"Come on, Gohan, you've embarrassed her enough," Chichi dragged him away. Vegeta picked Athena up bridal style.

"If you need to save the world again, I'll be ready, Kacorot. As for the rest of you 'warriors', I'll be looking for a fight the next time we meet. Don't slack off," he threatened.

"Goodbye everyone!" Athena waved. "Bye!" they all returned.

The two powerful Saiyan warriors, Vegeta and Athena vanished out of sight. Their lives were just beginning, and if there ever came to be another time the earth needed them; they would make sure they were there to support and assist their friends. Together.


End file.
